cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Noah00 Skywalker
It was a long time ago when the Skywalker's were invaded by a unknown sith lord. The Skywalker's didn't know who he was all they knew was he wanted them dead or slaves. The Skywalker's said they would rather be slaves so we all became slaves although me and my brother (Anakin Skywalker) were babies we did have a bad feeling about the sith. When we got older we became slaves and worked at different shops. Me and my brother (Anakin Skywalker) found a jedi named Qui-Gon Jinn he felt the force in us. He told the council about us. Master Yoda didn't want us at first but Mace Windu sensed we were the chosen one's. We became padawans at age 10. We didn't know what to do but we found out about the sith who sold us as slaves we also found out he was the leader of the Separatist Droid Army some people know them as the CIS. We trained as padawans for 2 years until we became pre-teens. When we were 12 me and Anakin got trained by Obi-Wan Kenobi. We were seen as Young Jedi, but Obi-Wan though of us as Jedi. 2 years of training passed until we went on our first mission we had to hold off the Separatist (CIS) droids on Geonosis. The droids put up quite a fight but us Skywalker's better than those droids cut them all in half and let them join the scrap pile. Me and Anakin soon split up and did different things Anakin decided to stay with Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi on all missions. Soon the missions got even harder so we made a trio. Later when we were 15 we met our other brothers Elijah Jernick, Satal Vastrun who changed his name to Satal Dwyer, ryanforceness coolnessawesomeman who changed his name to Ryan Warfare. A few weeks later we met another brother name Anakin Xenobomber. I joined Anakin's First Squad Anakins Reconasiance Corps. Soon someone destroyed it and Anakin made a new squad named Anakin Xenobomber's Squad. Soon a guy named Adam Heart came and destroyed that squad. Master Yoda decided I should let Anakin Xenobomber deal with Adam while I faced my 30th sith, Han Windhover. Han soon became a jedi but I don't trust him. At age 17 me and Anakin found out that the sith who invaded us was Count Dooku. Me and Anakin grew a strong hatred at him. I soon got my first padawan named Skyler Battle. Skyler soon became a Jedi. Another Young Padawan came and I trained him he was Leeland Reed. Anakin Xenobomber joined my friend Tiger Assasin's Squad which is named Republic Elite Forces. I soon joined Skywalker Legends then decided to creat my own squad named: The Elite Skywalker Warriors. Noah soon deleted his squad but faced Han again. Han is an evil person nobody really wanted to fight with him he just like too. Noah is hoping to join Anakin and Tiger's squad. His brother Satal turned into a Darkside Acolyte that made Noah sad. Noah joined Frall Clawgrip (a great scientist who made a virus to take over a separatist droid factory). He made Noah second in charge of those droids. Noah has many pets and droids. He has Mr. Hacker (R2-D2), Mr. Mean (Fogg), Mr. Tanman (C-3PO), Sir. Drinksalot (RA-7). Mrs. Shocker (Amelie), Mr. Doesalot (TO-DO), Mr. Tiny (Eriel), Sir. Diver (MI-LO), Mr. Chug (ST-UBS), and Mr. Freeze (BR-RR). Noah is still a strong Skywalker but he does wear some cool and goofy gear but most of it is equiped with the Skywalker lightsaber. Noah is a great fighter, but he does not like to fight. He will fight if he has too. Noah is a really nice guy if you get to meet him. If your a sith he might not be so nice. He is only nice to a few selected sith. If Noah ever sees Count Dooku something bad might happen. Noah is very strong in the force considering he is The Chosen One (so is Anakin Skywalker), but he does some things that you might not have ever seen or maybe even heard of. If Order 66 ever happens Noah will not have to worry because he will use the force to save himself. The clones will not kill him. He will not like killing them if it happens but he will. If it does happen his main plan is to destroy or kill the source of it. He will lead a few strike teams to on Kamino if he has too. Noah is a very smart, and powerful Jedi. Not all sith are afraid of him but they don't have too. Noah is making a base for lightsaber construction because if Order 66 does happen he will have to find some force sensitive people and give them lightsabers. Noah has recently been told that Lisa Legend [ a friend of his ] has been flirting or kissing han windhover [ a friend ], but Noah doesn't believe them but he will look further in to see if it is true. Noah has been involved in many wars and battles serving as a bomber, leader or pilot to The Grand Army of The Republic. He has served in the battles and wars such as Battle of Ryloth, Battle of Geonosis, Battle of Ice Berg Three, and the famous War of Umbara. He has been called Noah00 Skywalker [ now COOLNoah Skywalker] Hero of Ryloth, Hero of the 104th, Hero of Geonosis, and Hero of Umbara. COOLNoah Skywalker has been hacked so if COOLNoah Skywalker hacks you do not blame him. Category:Jedi Knight Category:Heroes of Geonosis Category:Heroes of the 104th Category:Jedi General Category:General Category:Republic Elite forces Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Champion Racer Category:Skywalker Legends Category:Heroes of Umbara Category:Heroes of Ryloth Category:Saber Master Category:Blademaster Category:Skywalker Reborn legends Category:Skywalker Family